Snoopy!: The Musical
Snoopy!: The Musical is a stage musical based on the Charlie Brown cartoon strips by Charles M. Schulz. Cast *James Gleason - Charlie Brown *Pamela Myers - Peppermint Patty *Randi Kallan - Sally *Don Potter - Snoopy *Jimmy Dodge - Linus *Janell Pulis - Lucy Plot As the curtain rises, each character enters and finds Snoopy atop his doghouse, and they all describe "The World According To Snoopy". Later, Lucy and Charlie Brown have a brief discussion of why he has chosen Snoopy for a pet, which almost leads to Lucy getting Charlie Brown to buy a new pet. Snoopy, hoping to please his owner, decides to try to follow Charlie Brown's directions better. Meanwhile, Woodstock begins his day, but to his dismay, he seems to have fallen in love with a worm. Peppermint Patty has similar problems with love, wishing that she could be prettier to impress Charlie Brown. In school, the group hopes that the teacher will not call on them to answer a question about the famous poet "Edgar Allan Poe". On "Mother's Day", Snoopy reflects on how much he misses his lost mother. Meanwhile, Sally, Peppermint Patty, and Lucy have a happy discussion on what they've learned in their lives. On Halloween, Linus, along with a reluctant Snoopy, awaits the arrival of the Great Pumpkin during "The Vigil" in the pumpkin patch. Later, the group looks up at the sky where they imagine no clouds, but instead Mount Rushmore, dragons and twenty milk-white horses, but when asked what he sees, Charlie Brown can only sadly say, "A horsie and a duckie." Snoopy enters as the Easter Beagle to hand out bright Easter eggs to everyone, except Charlie Brown. A dejected Charlie Brown, musing on the new independence of his pet, is left alone. Similar events progress, and Lucy, Peppermint Patty, and Sally try to sell Snoopy for a "Dime A Dozen", though Snoopy is quick to realize that he must mend his ways and wishes that he could start over. Life soon goes back to normal and the gang seems to have forgotten those events. They are however, beginning to think, as Lucy says, that they live "in the most boring place in the whole stupid world!", all of them asking the same question: "When Do The Good Things Start?" Unfortunately, Playbeagle (a play on Playboy) has decided not to publish Snoopy's manuscript, but Snoopy's spirits remain undaunted even amid the throes of rejection, as "The Great Writer" begins his new story. Later, Peppermint Patty sarcastically expresses her love for Charlie Brown. Sally, seeing leaves fall from a tree, remarks that there is something to learn from the cycle of life: "Don't Be Anything Less Than Everything You Can Be". While sitting atop his doghouse, putting the finishing touches on his new story, Snoopy receives a letter delivered by Woodstock: he has become Head Beagle. Later, the gang begins a discussion of Christmas and innocence. Then, looking up at the starry sky, Charlie Brown remarks "I think that there must be a tiny star out there that is my star." They reflect on their friendships and realize that if one person changes their world, they might as well be friends forever. Linus remarks to Charlie Brown, "Well, as Lucy always says, he isn't much of a dog." Snoopy replies, "But, after all, who is?" Musical numbers ;Act I *"The World According To Snoopy" - Ensemble *"Snoopy's Song" - Snoopy and Ensemble *"Hurry Up Face" - Peppermint Patty *"Poe" - Peppermint Patty, Lucy, Sally, Linus and Charlie Brown *"Mother's Day" - Snoopy *"I Know Now" - Sally, Peppermint Patty and Lucy *"The Vigil" - Linus *"Clouds" - Ensemble *"Where Did That Little Dog Go?" - Charlie Brown *"Dime A Dozen" - Lucy, Snoopy, Peppermint Patty and Sally *"Daisy Hill" - Snoopy *"When Do The Good Things Start?" - Ensemble ;Act II *"The Great Writer" - Snoopy *"Poor Sweet Baby" - Peppermint Patty *"Don't Be Anything Less Than Everything You Can Be" - Sally, Linus, Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown *"The Big Bow-Wow" - Snoopy *"Just One Person" - Ensemble *"Don't Be Anything Less Than Everything You Can Be (Reprise) - Ensemble Category:Stage musicals